1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a receiving device, and more particularly to an elastic press-type receiving apparatus for a personal computer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In daily life, a receiving device such as a drawer is one of the ordinary apparatus for collecting goods. The following is a brief description of operations of pulling and locking for the conventional receiving devices in the market. A conventional receiving device usually has a handle or a groove for processing the pulling operation. While the receiving device is positioned, locking or not is a choice of the user and also depends on the specific type of the device in usage. In the case that the receiving device needs to be locked, a linkage such as a lock, a protrusion, a latch or the like is usually constructed. Since the receiving device is equipped with such a complicated locking linkage including at least a lock and a protrusion, the receiving device then can be locked as long as it is positioned. Obviously, the construction of conventional locking linkages can lead to higher cost and substantial construction room.
Focusing on the receiving devices used in the computer industry, it is usually seen that a personal computer can provide several 5xc2xcxe2x80x3 empty slots for installing therein a 5xc2xcxe2x80x3 floppy disk driver, a CD-ROM device, and so on. In the art, through a 5xc2xcxe2x80x3 floppy disk can provide a storage capacity of 1.2 MB, yet, for most of the users, such a memory space is not sufficient. On the other hand, currently in the market, a personal computer in the product line is usually sold with only one slot occupied by a CD driver and the rest of the slots in the computer are left empty.
To efficiently utilize these empty 5xc2xcxe2x80x3 slots, a receiving device in the art has been introduced. In this application of the receiving device, several disk collecting boxes are integrated into a square case, and each of the disk collecting boxes can be individually pulled from or pushed into the square case. A single disk collecting box is designed to store a single disk only, and the square case is targeted to occupy an empty 5xc2xcxe2x80x3 slot. That is, the height of the square case cannot exceed the vertical dimension of the 5xc2xcxe2x80x3 slot.
Hence, an obvious disadvantage of aforesaid receiving device is that only a limited amount of disks can be received. In general, a square case can only accommodate five disks.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide an elastic press-type receiving device which is produced by plastic forming in a single piece and by spring-ejecting.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a CD receiving device which can be installed to the 5xc2xcxe2x80x3 disk slot of the computer. The receiving device in accordance with the present invention needs no more handles. The user needs only to press a panel of a storage element of the receiving device for relieving fastening components, and then an internal spring can eject the storage element accordingly from a cabinet to make easy the further pulling out of the storage element.
To achieve the above objects, the receiving device in accordance with the present invention comprises the storage element and the cabinet. The storage element further comprises the panel, a central axis and a protrusion. The panel is rotatably connected with the central axis. The protrusion is pivotally connected to a lateral side of the storage element. Also, the protrusion is shaped as an inverted V and provides an inverted-V top at a vertex of the V, which provides another end to contact with the panel. The cabinet further includes a fixing hole for engaging with the fixing rod. In the case that the inverted-V top of the fixing rod engages the fixing hole, the storage element can be fixed in the cabinet. On the other hand, in the case that the inverted-V top is disengaged with the fixing hole by rotating the panel about the central axis, then the storage element can be separated from the cabinet.
All these objects are achieved by the elastic receiving device described below.